miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Brute mutant
The Brute mutant, also referred to simply as the Brute, is one of the mutants in Miscreated. Overview Behavior The Brute is occasionally found wandering in any of the locations around Orca Island. The Brute has a relatively small aggravation range, and will attack any players that wander too close and/or into its line of sight. Like all other mutants, the Brute is attracted to gunfire, explosions, whistles, movement noise, and VoIP transmissions. When provoked, a Brute will continue to attack until it perishes, or kills its target. The Brute will not follow its target indefinitely it will stop attacking and return to its roaming once its target is out of its follow range. Brutes are sometimes accompanied by Mutant Hounds or other mutants. Appearance The Brute is one of the largest and toughest mutants found on Orca Island. It appears to have experienced extensive physical mutations, with the most obvious traits being its abnormally increased muscle mass and enormous bulk. Brutes may sometimes spawn with plates of bone armour, covering the head and chest area. Loot Brutes have an inventory and drop various loot. Brutes are known for fairly decent drops, including the occasional crafting guide. Combat General In combat, the Brute charges towards its enemies and attacks with physical blows, using its claws as melee weapons. Every hit it lands does 20% of damage to health, with a chance of causing bleeding to their targets. Strategy * When attacking with any weapon, always aim for the Brute's head for maximum damage * To avoid being cornered, lure the Brute into open areas. This also allows for more tactical options, such as maneuvering space or retreats * If a Brute is accompanied by Mutant Hounds, it is advised to dispatch the latter first, as they are much easier to kill. Doing so reduces the amount of threats a player needs to face, meaning they can focus their remaining attacks on the Brute Dangers * It is unwise to engage Brutes with melee. They are incredibly tough enemies, known for their high health and hard-hitting attacks * A Brute's attacks do 20% of damage to health per hit, easily killing players at full health in 4 to 5 strikes * A provoked Brute may alert nearby mutants to the player's position * Brutes are sometimes accompanied by Mutant Hounds * If the Brute can see but not reach a player, they may throw rocks at the latter, doing damage and increasing torpidity * Armoured Brutes are a variant of the Brute that spawn with plates of armour covering the head and chest area, providing an additional layer of protection for the head and chest areas Weakness * The Brute's top speed is slightly lower than that of a player on foot they are not able to keep pace with a player at full sprint * Unlike players, mutants cannot jump or climb over obstacles * Brutes may be distracted by wildlife and lose focus on their original target Gallery Brute closeup.jpg|Close-up of the Brute. maxresdefault2.jpg|A dead Brute. Category:Mob Category:Aggressive Category:Mutant